Gwd
Heil Hitler These guides are severely out of date, Please find a better guide Bandos DPS Guide What you will be facing: General Graador Combat Lvl: 624 ''' '''HP: 255 Aggressive: Yes Poisonous: No Immune To Poison: Yes ''' '''Attack Styles: Melee / Range ' Max Hit: 60 (Melee) / 35 (Range)' Strategy: ' General Graador hits very hard and consistently with range so your auto prayers (as a DPS) should be 1: Protect from Missiles 2: Protect item 3: Piety (can also be flicked). Allow the tank to take aggro then attack as fast as possible (you should figure out who will use specs on which kill as using all specs on one kill is unnecesarry. After the general is dropped immediatly attack the mage followed by the melee minion. Once they have fallen allow your members with guthans to heal on the ranger (or if need be to heal on all minions, meaning sometime you will just have to stand there with your prayer on tanking hits so they may heal) REMEMBER its a team effort.) NOTE: The prayer altar may be used only 1 time every 10 mins so try to manage prayer wisely. If you are not under attack after the general dies I suggest turning off your prayers since only the person who landed the last hit on the general will be getting hit at this point. ' Sergeant Strongstack (Melee) Combat Lvl: 141 HP: 128 ' Aggressive: Yes' ' Poisonous: No' ' Immune To Poison: No' ' Attack Style: Melee' ' Max Hit: 16' ' 'Sergeant Steelwill (Mage) Combat Lvl: 142 HP:126 Aggressive: Yes Poisonous: No ' Immune To Poison: No' ' Attack Style: Mage' ' Max Hit: 16' Sergeant Grimspike (Range) Combat Lvl: 142 HP: 146 Aggressive: Yes ' Poisonous: No' ' Immune To Poison: No' ' Attack Style: Range' ' Max Hit: 21' How to be an effective DPS team member: NOTE: This is my personal opinion not to be taken as the best or only way to get the job done. Ok so my suggestion for your inventory set up is as follows: Super Combat Potion (4) x 4 Prayer Potion (4) x 8 Cooked Shark x 10 Hammer (dont forget.....I always do) Fire Cape (Switch from zammy cape after you get into boss room) 'Tentacle Whip and Rune Defender switch weapons (optional)' Bones to Peaches x 20+ Trollheim Teleport Tab x 2 (once you get to GWD revert the 2nd tab to a house tab for emergency exit) NOTE: It is highly suggested to bring a bandos and zamorak item, otherwise you will be constantly hit by minions while trying to get KC. ''' '''TIP: (If you can afford to you can also bring guthans to replace your Karils and some sharks and lengthen your trips). TIP: You may also elect to bring sara brews for the tank. REMEMBER if the tank dies everyone loses, so thank your tank :D TIP: One person should bring alchs. ' ' Gear Setup: Helm: Neitzinot Necklace: Fury / Glory Chest: Karils Leather Top Legs: Karils Leather Skirt Boots: Dragon Boots / Bandos Boots Gloves: Best RFD Cape: Firecape / Trimmed Skill cape / Skill cape Ring: Warrior (i) NOTE: due to the death mechanics (you have 10 minutes to get back to your items) and the ease of getting bandos KC the ROL is not required. also NOTE: having a GWD key can greatly decrease the probability of any loss of items if you die however you will lose your imbue on your warrior ring also any barrows gear dropped on the ground will turn into the 0 form and be unwearable until repaired. Weapon: Whip (Kraken Tent.) with rune defender Spec Weapon: AGS / SGS / BGS / Draon Halbred ' '